Livveee
Livveee 'is a benevolent, English/Spanishing-speaking 8-robin squadron that often populates Island 3, Hillscape 3 and all of the cityscapes, although their indefinite pattern leads them to randomly infiltrate any other area. A small, and uncertain, number of them can actually hack, but a member once revealed it was with Cheat engine 6.4. Fancy-lettered 'Łꀤ℣℣ҾҾҾ' is the assumed leader of the squad, with 'Live' being their second-in-command, followed by six players under the name 'Livveee'. Origins The founder of Livveee as a group was first sighted in late April of an unrecorded year, but there is reason to think the player had been an older user, especially considering they've reminisced about the first Fly Like a Bird within certain rooms. For a lengthy time, they had only 2 members: Łꀤ℣℣ҾҾҾ and Live. The six 'Livveee's obviously arrived later, it's just not been investigated when. Behaviour Contrary to a numerous amount of squadrons/clans/groups etc, Livveee are generally calm, or at the very least neutral, only killing in defence. It is not uncommon to see them making nests and raising young, while helping others and speaking about life events in either Spanish or English. The only known exception to this was when they jokingly 'waged war' on a player called 'rosethewolf' after she attempted to harass the group by waiting for them at their rendezvous site and pooping on them. They retaliated by pooping on her until she stopped returning to the room. Trivia * Livveee is one of the most abused groups in Fly Like a Bird 3, most likely because of their harmonious nature. * Nobody within Livveee has ever revealed any of their personal information (i.e: ages, real names). It is only known that Łꀤ℣℣ҾҾҾ is female through members using the pronoun 'she' when referring to her, but everyone else says 'they' to the rest of the group. * Łꀤ℣℣ҾҾҾ could also possibly be 'eclipse', a player currently 78th on the FLaB 3 category of the Gamevial hall of fame. * They've been called a couple of derogatory terms used in real life, including 'conchies' (conscious objectors). * Despite being generally passive, they've trolled* several times. * There is reason to believe the squadron Skype together and may even know each other in real life. * It is speculated they could be named 'Live' (the adjectival form of 'life') as it is the opposite of 'Death', a word which most other hackers base their names off. * Łꀤ℣℣ҾҾҾ very rarely talks. * It is rumoured Live is several different players, causing drama with roleplayers. * Comments they've made indicate the entire group is anti-fandom, criticizing the furry fandom, certain TV shows (i.e: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), certain books (i.e: Warrior Cats) and certain movies (i.e: Hunger Games). They have also been seen making fun of polygenderism. Quotes ''"I love me a good Russell Howard!" -'' Live ''"Sh.t is about to hit the aviary fan, I suppose." ''- Live ''"im srry to hit ur nest" - Livveee "Me encanta el diseno de los cisnes." - Live "Boom boom boom, like a BIRD MACHINE." - ''Livveee ''"Banter." ''Livveee ''"IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE, DOC?" - Livveee "Heard about Starry. F*ckin' rip." - Livveee "dont do that" - ''Livveee ''"no das a milkshake :)" - ''Livveee ''"I've always wondered why bird sh.t is white lol" ''- Live ''"Did you just slip her a roofie?" - Live "Say boots n cats rlly fast!" - Livveee "plz feed my baby" - Livveee Gallery token error Łꀤ℣℣ҾҾҾ, Live and a Livveee The six Livveees and Live Me, the Livveee squadron, several imposters and a passerby ringneck. '''*I have been victim to Livveee's trolling before.